


Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines [2]
Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/M, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Narcos & Narcos: Mexico characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Horacio Carrillo/You, Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/Reader, Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/You
Series: Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Pacho Herrera - Imagine getting in a fight with Pacho, which only winds up with him fucking you into the rug. (like throwing you down, manhandling kind of fucking plz)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> **Warnings:** NSFW; rough sex; fighting/arguing; name calling; slapping, yelling; shit’s rough; dubcon?

Gif source: [Pacho](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610942838793994240/queennymeria-i-dont-get-why-youre-staying-in)

> _Imagine getting in a fight with Pacho, which only winds up with him fucking you into the rug. (like throwing you down, manhandling kind of fucking plz)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You don’t walk away from me,” Pacho’s voice is calm, _so calm_ , but his hand at your forearm is hard. Gripping so tight it’s bruising, but you’re so enraged with him that you don’t dare show how it hurts. His jaw is clenched, eyes burning with fire as they look into your own like he _wanted_ to scare you, intimidate you.

“You don’t own me, Pacho,” you bite, tugging at your arm, but when that doesn’t work, your free one comes down, hard, against his cheek. The slap ringing throughout the room and loosening his grip on you with the sheer bewilderment of the act you’d dared conceive. You can hardly believe it yourself, but the evidence of it is right in front of you. His head turned, cheek reddening, as you both breathe heavy with the space you’ve placed between you. Electricity feeling like it was sparking from your fingertips, because you’re certain your hand is burning as much as his eyes are.

It’s when his eyes return to yours that you run. Turn on your heel, darting down the halls of this home that would always be more his than your own. Twisting feeling of adrenaline churning in your stomach as your heart hammers in your ears, a mixture of fear, anger, and dark arousal at the look in his eyes.

He catches you— _of course_ , he catches you— but you’ve nearly got the door to the bedroom slammed in his face before the flat palm of his hand bangs against it with all the weight of his pursuit.

“Where the _fuck_ do you think you’re going?” stalking towards you until his hands find your body once again, catching you by the jaw and your waist as you squirm and fight against his chest. “Come here!”

“Pacho, no! Pacho, I didn’t mean it,” you try, but in his attempts to wrangle you and your haste to escape him, you tumble to the floor, all wind knocked out of you as his body cages your own. Knee between your thighs and hand soon following suit.

“You think you can talk to me any way you want?“ he growls, tugging your hips up to meet his as his teeth drag along your jaw, up to your ear. The silk of his shirt is slick under your hands, but every attempt to push him off becomes weaker with the scent of his cologne, overpowering your lungs, as his hands shove your underwear to the side, “Think you don’t belong to me, huh? I’ll show you how much you belong to me, you little fucking slut.”

You want to tell him he’s wrong, fight more, but the way his fingers stroke against you take every coherent thought from your mind, until you’re arching up and forgetting what you were arguing about in the first place. The rug burns at the bare skin he exposes, as he drags you closer, until the blunt head of his length presses into you, relentless and unforgiving, and you know you shouldn’t like it this much— like _him_ this much.

There’s no denying, he is an objectively bad man, but when you say his name, this time it’s less in anger, more a sheer breathless want on your tongue, before his lips silence your moans with all the fury of your argument, when his pace becomes merciless, “Pacho—!”


	2. Pacho Herrera - Imagine Pacho being your sugar daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW themes (more M than E, but I didn't want to put it in my SFW collection); possessiveness, a little *sprinkle* of daddy kink

Gif source: [Pacho](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190687140012)

> _Imagine Pacho being your sugar daddy._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The shadow blocking the sun from your closed eyes furrows your brow, forcing you to open them as you look up towards the obstacle interrupting your sunbathing. His hands are in his pockets, silk button-up rolled to his elbows as he peers down at you from behind gold-framed aviators.

A smile graces your lips, pushing up on your elbows and bringing your hand to shade your brow to get a better look at him. You try not to look too excited, but when he’d said he had business until the evening, you had resigned yourself to not seeing him until tonight.

“I thought you were busy this morning, Pacho.”

“I am,” the slight tilt of his jaw upwards has you drawing up your legs, letting him sit at the end of the lounge poolside with you. Smooth hands drag your calves back over his thighs. From the side of his face, you catch the way he watches you from beneath the shades. Heavy, in a way that sends you on edge, wetting your lips with your tongue in an effort to cure your dry mouth, as his hand trails casually up the curve of your knee, to your bare thigh. His thumb taps the sun-kissed skin, a subtle pull to his lips when he hums, “Do you know where I was?”

Shaking your head, his index finger lifts from your skin to gesture to the balcony overlooking the pool area, near the hotel bar.

“There, with my associates.” Glancing up, you see no sign of them now. Surely he wasn’t done with his business so early. It didn’t make sense, when the impression he had left you with this morning was how late it would be when he returned.

You’re about to ask him about it, when he beats you to it, “Do you know, what I saw?”

“No?”

His eyes catch yours, fingers stopping just below the cut of your skimpy suit, “Yes, you do. You wanted me to see you, in this, didn’t you? You come out and sit, right where I will see. Just to provoke me, in the middle of a meeting.”

You are not as good at feigning innocence as you think, but you try, “You bought me it. Now you don’t want me to wear it? You’re confusing, Pacho. I thought you liked me in it.” A pout, for good measure, as you scrutinize the suit like it was the cause of all your problems.

His hand catches your jaw, forcing your gaze back up to him, “Don’t pretend to be dumb. You did this, to get back at me for leaving you alone today.” His fingers are gentle, but there’s something beneath it, sending a shiver up your spine and leaning you into his touch as it smooths along your neck, “Looking for attention, eh, _pobrecita_?”

There’s no sympathy in his voice, but he likes the games you play. Otherwise, he would have cut you loose by now.

“Is it a sin to miss you, _papi_?” you purr, turning your head just slightly to catch his thumb on your cheek with your lips. Quick, subtle, you catch it between them, teeth and tongue against skin, caught in his gaze, right before he pulls back.

“I’ve told you, I’m busy today,” he begins, but the lower rasp of his voice tells you you’ve got him.

You sigh dramatically, lounging back in the chair and pulling your legs off of his lap, “Why are you here, then?”

Pacho eyes you a moment longer, before standing. Adjusting his sleeves as he blocks the sun once more, before slipping his hands into his pockets.

“My associates and I are about to order lunch. Go upstairs, I’ll be there in a bit,” the smile on his lips is casual, but there’s nothing casual in the way he stares down at you. You can feel it, behind his shades, heated. Electric in the tension between you. “You want attention? I’ll give it to you, _mi putita_. _Y para cuando termine contigo, vas a estar rogándome que pare._ ”


	3. Horacio Carrillo, Javier Peña - Imagine having a threesome with Carrillo and Peña. (Rough sex requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW; rough/filthy sex; choking; daddy kink? eh, more of a pet name in this context, but w/e; and I don’t speak Spanish, so apologies if it’s fucked up (I tried my best to piece the grammar together)

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610939451411218432)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Carrillo and Peña. (Rough sex requested)_

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

_“Te gusta eso, ¿no? ¿Me deseas?“_

It falls from your lips so easily, what he wants to hear. Do you want him? _Sí le quiero._ Do you like it? _Sí, papí, chingame, damelo duro, rompeme._ As much an appeal for his mercy as it was a desperate confirmation of his intent, the words flow until they don’t, broken and chopped by the moan he wrenches from your throat and the slap of his skin against yours.

Javier groans, pinning you to the bed by his hand at your throat, tight, with just enough ease to allow your strained whimpers and moans. His pace is brutal, hitting you deep, and with each thrust you swear the stretch of him splitting you open is the most excruciatingly delicious torture the man could ever inflict upon you. A soft smack to the side of your cheek snaps your eyes back open, as Carrillo looks down at you, apparently through with just watching as Peña fucks you within an inch of your life.

When he leans closer, from Peña’s voice comes, strained and distinctly American, an order that you obey without a second thought, “Open your fucking mouth.”

_“Niña buena,”_ it’s almost condescending, the way Carrillo says it, but you’re so messy and out of your mind that the drag of his fingers along your jaw and the dark look in his eyes only serves to make you want him more. The kiss he leaves along the edge of your mouth is brief, and nearly as sloppy as you feel, before he spits on your tongue and repeats, _“Javi, es niña buena, ¿no?”_

“ _Sí,_ such a fucking good girl,” he agrees, and you feel his hand at your throat tighten at the sight of Carrillo taking your hair into his hand, and guiding the press of his length to your lips.

You don’t need the instruction, to do as he says, _“Tómalo como una buena chica.”_


	4. Félix Gallardo - Imagine being Félix‘s secretary and him fucking you on his desk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW; adultery mention

Gif source: [Félix ](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611112433626628096/jynandor-diego-luna-in-narcos-mexico-episode)

> _Imagine being Félix‘s secretary and him fucking you on his desk._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

Men like him, enough is never enough.

Business is good? Well, it could be _better._

Have a good bit of power? He could always have _more_.

You could spot men like him from miles away. _El Distrito_ was full of them, after all. Men who could never be satisfied, no matter how much they acquired. Money, power, women--- it didn’t seem to matter. The city was steeped in greed, and of them all, Félix Gallardo was probably the worst of them.

You knew this. You knew _better_.

But you were foolish enough to let yourself like him. In your defense, it wasn’t hard. He was kind, at least from what you’d seen of him, and charming. The polite façade may have perhaps been as manufactured as his appearance as a businessman, and maybe he had you tricked.

None of it, though, changes the fact of where you were now. Not the knowledge of his enterprise, or that of his wife, and children waiting at home. Maybe, you were just as bad as he was, when it came to greed.

Dark hair is no match for your grip, a once perfectly-styled cut now more disheveled than you’d ever seen him. The front of his shirt, unbuttoned and parted for you to push his undershirt up his stomach, just enough to feel the curve of it, and the trailing of hair scattered there when he presses you down into his desk with the entire weight of him.

Perhaps the only difference between you would be the guilt you know you’ll feel afterwards, but right now, as his lips trail down your throat and you feel him part your thighs, you relish in the indulgence of his skin on yours. The press of his hands at your skin, and the desperate craving for _more_.


End file.
